


That's My Girl

by meowcowardlylion



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcowardlylion/pseuds/meowcowardlylion
Summary: Jareth's thoughts during Sarah and his final confrontation.





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts).



“My kingdom is great.  Damn,” Sarah exclaimed.  “I can never remember that line.”  _That’s okay_ , Jareth wanted to reassure his heroine, who was troubled by her inability to summon the final line.  _Stay with me._

_He had to make one last effort to persuade her to stay._

Holding out the crystal that held her dreams, hoping to entice her.  “Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.”  But, Sarah seemed either deaf to his plea or not to care.

 

“My kingdom is great…My kingdom is great.”

 

_And, a second before she uttered the line that would seal his fate, Jareth could see his defeat in her eyes._   “You have no power over me.”

 

Despite his defeat and Sarah leaving him, Jareth also felt a sense of pride over Sarah’s victory.  _That’s my girl_ , he thought.


End file.
